Something stupid
by Silver Bull3ts
Summary: Terkadang jarak antar benci dan cinta sangat tipis.  Flashback  Update chap 2 Review Please
1. Prologue

Terkadang jarak antar benci dan cinta sangat tipis. Maka janganlah terlalu mencintainya karena kau akan membencinya dalam waktu seperkian detik, dan begitu sebaliknya janganlah terlalu membencinya karena dalam waktu sekejap pula ia akan ada dipikiran dan hatimu. Maka kepercayaan kepada pasangan sangat penting dalam suatu hubungan.

"Kau tahu Kurosaki Ichigo…..Aku…..MEMBENCIMU"gadis mungil itu berteriak,lalu pergi menjauh.

Pria yang mendengar teriakkan gadis itu hanya bisa tertegun,lalu hanya menatap sendu kepergian gadis yang dicintainya.

Skip time 3 years later

"Kurosaki san" seorang pria berambut hitam memanggil pria yang berada agak jauh didepannya dan pria itupun menoleh

"Ya" seorang pria tampan berambut orange, memakai jas putih dan stetoskop yang masih menggantung di lehernya,wajahnya sedikit kusut.

"Sorry gw sedikit telat Ichigo" jawab pria sambil mengatur nafasnya karena berlari mengejar pria yang diketahui bernama Kurosaki ichigo

Ichigo mendelik kearah temannya kerutan di dahinya bertambah karena mellihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Sorry tadi macet gila,padahal gw tadi berangkat lebih pagi lho " jawab pria itu sambil berusaha tetap sejajar langkahnya dengan Ichigo

"Iya gw juga tahu Suuhei, makanya jangan pake mobil klo lo emang buru-buru, lalu lintas sekarang kan parah" jawab Ichigo sambil melihat status pasien yang ada di tangannya

" Iya,,,,iya,,,.O ya kita _offer shift_, lo tahu kan gw yang gantiin lo shift d ruang _VK_1?"

"Iya gw juga tahu. Lagian ini udah terlalu TELAT klo mau dibilang _offer shift_ kau pikir ini jam berapa Hisagi-san". Ichigo mendelik kesal pada teman kuliahnya itu.

"Iya…gw tahu ini jam berapa dan udah telat 2 jam buat _offer shift_" pria berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Hisagi Suuhei hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan dokter muda, ruangan khusus yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit Karakura Hospital. Tersedia di setiap ruang inap, di setiap ruang lantai yang tersedia di Karakura Hospital. Pemandangan para calon dokter maupun _residen_2 yang berseliweran di Karakura Hospital merupakan pemandangan umum yang bisa dilihat mengingat gedung fakultas kedokteran Universitas Karakura berada di sebelah rumah sakit dan bahkan ada juga gedung yang menyatu dengan gedung rumah sakit. Hal ini lumrah terjadi karena fakultas kedokteran memiliki kerja sama dengan rumah sakit agar mahasiswa kedokteran bisa langsung terjun praktik ke pasien untuk mempertajam _skill _mereka, apalagi mengingat jumlah pasien rumah sakit yang banyak, karena Karakura Hospital merupakan salah satu rumah sakit rujukan nasional.

"Semua pasien udah gw periksa jam 07.00 tadi, inget-inget yang gw bilang tadi status pasien nya jangan lupa, termasuk yang tadi gw periksa, jangan sampe lo kena damprat prof gara-gara lo telat trus ga periksa pasien tadi pagi." Ichigo berbicara sambil membereskan barangnya.

"Iya…iya, ga perlu lo ingetin sampe tiga kali, lo sekarang lepas3 kan? istirahat sana, lo pasti blom sarapan kan?"Hisagi berkata dengan nada sedikit mengusir

"O ya pasien yang _solutio plasenta_4 itu bagian gw, buat _case study_ gw, dah _inform concent_5 sama pasiennya dan dia setuju lagian kemaren juga udah setuju."

"Hmm"Hisagi hanya berguman sambil mengangguk sambil terus mempelajari _medrec_6 pasien

Ichigo terus berjalan ke kantin sambil melihat jam tanganya

'Kurasa belum terlalu siang untuk sarapan' batin Ichigo sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah kantin.

Beberapa suster dan rekan sejawatnya menyapanya, Ichigo hanya menjawab sapaan mereka dengan senyuman dan jawaban seperlunya.

Ketika sampai di kantin, Ichigo memesan makanan dan duduk di pojok dekat dengan jendela, Ichigo mulai makan tanpa memperdulikan pandangan para gadis baik suster maupun dokter taupun tatapan dari sebagian dokter pria, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu sejak mulai praktik lapangan sebulan yang lalu. Ya siapa yang tidak kenal Kurosaki Ichigo dokter muda yang berhasil menjadi assisten dosen prof. Yamaji dekan fakultas kedokteran dan juga direktur rumah sakit karakura diusianya yang sangat muda untuk ukuran untuk menjadi seorang assisten dosen, berterima kasih lah berkat prestasi dan kerja keras nya selama ini sehingga ia bisa mencapai posisinya yang sekarang. Sebenarnya ia sangat lelah, menjadi asisten dosen*baca=mengajar*, praktik lapangan, dan juga menjadi dokter bantu di klinik ayahnya, memang dari hal itu ia tak perlu lagi mencari nafkah, apalagi untuk membiayai kuliahnya yang yah kalian sendiri tahu biaya pendidikan dokter seberapa besar, mengingat ia mendapatkan beasiswa dari Universitas ditambah lagi Ichigo sudah memiliki tempat tinggal dan kendara pribadi, yah memang apartemenya tidak terlalu mewah, kendaraan pribadinya pun hanya motor Honda CBR, yang setia mengantarnya 2 tahun ini. Ia terlalu lelah karena mungkin ia memiliki segala yang orang lain inginkan tapi Ichigo merasa bahwa ia hampa, ia butuh seseorang untuk tertawa, dan menemaninya, yah memang bukan hal sulit untuk seorang Kurosaki Ichigo untuk mendapatkan kekasih, tapi hatinya telah terisi oleh orang lain hanya saja seseorang itu pergi meninggalkan kehampaan di hati Ichigo

Sebuah lagu mengalun lembut di speaker kantin membuat Ichigo menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan tertegun. Lagu yang mengingatkannya 3 tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih menikmati indahnya cinta dari seorang gadis mungil, galak, cerewet, manis dan aneh. Gadis termanis dan tercantik yang pernah ia kenal, yah mungkin saja banyak gadis yang lebih dari dirinya tapi mata, hati dan pikiran Ichigo hanya tertuju padanya ia telah dibutakan oleh cinta setiap tahun berlalu tanpanya malah makin mengingatkannya pada gadis itu. Hanya karena kesalahpahaman sesaat bisa menyebabkan ia pergi begitu saja. Ingatan tentang gadis itu berputar begitu saja diingatanya seperti film, pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya, pertengkaran koyol yang mereka ributkan, senyumnya, tawanya ketika ia mengejek ichigo dengan sebutan baka mikan, ciuman pertama mereka, wajahnya yang bersemu karena malu, semuanya terpatri dalam ingatan Ichigo setiap detail dirinya dan kisah mereka 3 tahun lalu.

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum miris"Sebegitu tipisnya kepercayaanmu padaku rukia, kau pergi begitu saja bahkan tanpa mendengar penjelasanku terlebih dahulu, malah pergi begitu saja." Mungkin salahnya juga yang tidak langsung mengejarnya, mencegah gadisnya pergi dari sisinya

Ichigo pun melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda sambil menghayati lagu yang mengalun di speaker kantin.

_Beautiful girl, whenever you are_

_I knew when I saw you, you had opened the door_

_I knew that I'd love again after a long, long while_

_I'd love again_

_you said 'hello' and I turned to go_

_but something in your eyes left my heart beating so_

_I just knew that I'd love again after a long, long while_

_I'd love again_

Setelah selesai makan ichigo bersiap-siap untuk pulang ia ingin secepatnya pulang dan istirahat mengingat ia sudah jaga shift malam di VK 5 hari berturut-turut menyebabkan ia kura istirahat, itu bisa terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit kusut. Tiba-tiba ia membelakan matanya, lalu mengusap matanya ia masih tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat, ia melihat orang yang mirip, ah bukan hanya mirip itu langsung berlari keluar kantin dan mengejar sosok itu ke _lobby_ depan.

_It was destiny's game, for when love finally came on_

_I rushed in line only to fine that you were gone_

_wherever you are i fear that i might_

_have lost you forever, like a song in the night_

_now that I've loved again, after a long, long while_

_I've loved again_

**Ichigo POV**

Itu Rukia itu pasti Rukia gw terus mengejarnya, gw teriak"Rukia tunggu"

Dia tidak behenti, apa mungkin gw salah orang, gak ga mungkin salah meskipun rambutnya sedikit panjang dan bentuk tumbuhnya yang semakin dewasa, gw ga mungkin salah.

_beautiful girl, I'll search on for you_

_till all of your loveliness in my arms come true_

_you've made me in love again, after a long, long while_

_in love again_

_and I'm glad that is you…_

_hmmmmm… beautiful girl.._

**Normal POV**

Ichigo sampai di lobby depan rumah sakit di terus mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang dicintainya selama 3 tahun ini. Nafas Ichigo masih terengah-engah, ia terus berlari ke IGD7 ke tempat parkir depan, tidak mungkin ia mencari gadisnya ke setiap sudut rumah sakit yang begitu luasnya, dalam kondisi tubuhnya yang lelah, mungkin saja Rukia langsung pergi ketika melihat Ichigo mengejarnya tadi.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan menemukanmu Rukia". Ichigo bekata dengan wajah sendu.

_Beautiful girl, whenever you are_

_beautiful girl, I'll search on for you_

_till all of your loveliness in my arms come true_

**TBC**

**RnR**

* * *

Akhirnya jadi juga fict pertama, salam kenal buat semua senpai mohon bimbingannya *bungkuk*

(_-_)

Gimana ceritanya? jangan lupa review ya ditunggu, flame juga ga apa-apa kok.

Sebenarnya ni fict mo dijadiin oneshoot tapi jadinya prologue gini -_-" saia mo liat tanggapan kalian semua…gmn lanjut apa g?

Reader's: disclaimer-nya mana?

Author: ok saia lupa, ditaro disiini aja ya…

Disclaimer: Bleach © Kubo Tite

Beautifull Girl © Jose Mari Chan

O ya sekedar menyarankan saja bacanya sambil dengerin lagu diatas nya supaya lebih afdhol, klo ga juga ga apa-apa sih. Maaf klo banyak typo's maklum masih nilai b. indo saia ga terlalu gede.

Jadi sekali lagi minta REVIEW dong…*puppy eye's*

Penjelasan istilah

-Bahasa belanda untuk ruang kebidanan Vernous Kamer*ga tahu ini tulisanya bener apa ga*

-Istilah untuk dokter yang sudah lulus trus sekolah lagi untuk mengambil jurusan spesialis

-Istilah untuk yang selesai shift malam dan biasanya mendapat jatah libur satu hari

-lepasnya ari-ari atau plasenta sebelum waktunya bisa totalis atau marginal

-pemberitahuan kepada pasien apa yang ingin pasien ketahui dan persetujuan dari pihak pasien

-singkatan dari Medical Record/ catatan riwayat kesehatan pasien.


	2. Her

Wow ternyata ada yang review….saia senang heeee :D

Saia putuskan ini akan jadi multichap…huft soalnya klo twoshoot ceritanya akan sangat ngegantung

O ya di chapter isinya flash back 3 tahun yg lalu menjelaskan beberapa hal*mungkin*

Ok RnR Please ^^

Something Stupid

By Rayark 666

Inspired by Character in Bleach

Bleach: it's Belong Kubo Tite

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, maybe lil hurt/comfort, Or General?*tolong kasih tahu klo saia salah*

Title this Chapter : Her

Song: Forever In Love by Kenny G

"Kring…."Suara jam beker menggema di kamar yang sepertinya milik seorang remaja laki-laki. Sebuah tangan besar keluar dari gundukan selimut mencoba menghentikan aksi rutin jam tersebut. Setelah suara jam tersebut terhenti, tangan itu pun masuk kembali ke dalam gundukan selimut tadi. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dan suara anak perempuan di pintu.

Tok…tok…tok

"Oniichan bangun nanti kau kesiangan"

"Hm…."terlihat ada sedikit pergerakan dari dalam selimut tebal itu.

"Oniichan….."Yuzu berteriak kecil sambil membuka pintu kamar kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Iya…iya aku bangun"sesosok makhluk berambut oraye mencolok bangun dari tidurnya dengan malas dan sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Adiknya Yuzu hanya tersenyum lalu berkata "Kami tunggu dibawah sarapan sudah hampir siap, nanti oniichan terlambat".sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

"Hah…"sedangkan makhluk berkepala oraye tersebut hanya menghela nafas sambil membatin'Hari pertama sekolah sungguh menyebalkan'.Lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

~#~

Ichigo turun menuju arah ruang makan setelah siap."Ohayu"sapanya adik perempuannya menjawab "Ohayu Ichi-nii".Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan keanehan biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini, Ayahnya akan berteriak GaJe dan berlari memeluknya yang selalu berakhir dengan menabrak tembok dan nangis-nangis di depaan poster super besar ibunya."Kemana Baka Oya-jii"Ichigo bertanya sambil duduk lalu mulai mengambil roti bakar dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat."Ayah ada urusan di Rumah Sakit mendadak"Jawab Karin adik Ichigo yang tomboy dan berambut hitam."Katanya pasien penting"lanjutnya sambil menuangkan jus jeruk dan langsung meminumnya."

Yuzu melirik jam dinding lalu berkata"Onii-chan.." panggilnya "Hm…."Ichigo menjawab sambil mengunyah rotinya dan menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelasnya."Ichi-ni yakin tidak akan sudah jam 7 lebih"sambung Karin melirik jam pikirnya,ia langsung berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya lalu berkata "Aku berangkat".sambil berlari "Hati-hati di jalan"Yuzu menyahut.

~#~

Hosh…hosh…. Bunyi nafas Ichigo menderu karena berlari.'Gawat tinggal 3 menit lagi' guru olahraga Killer nya Kenpachi sensei telah berdiri dengan sadisnya bersiap-siap untuk menghukum muridnya yang terlambat.'Gawat mana si Ken jabrig lagi yang jaga gerbang' sedikit lagi Ichigo sampai tapi dengan tidak elitnya bel sekolah menggema membuat langkah Ichigo terhenti tepat di depan gerbang yang langsung ditutup oleh Kenpachi dan langsung menyeringai, "Terlambat di hari pertama Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Ck" Ichigo berdecak kesal padahal tinggal sedikit lagi masih mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan dan menatap tajam sensei nya itu suara lembut seorang gadis mengalihkan perhatiannya."Ya ampun aku terlambat,padahal ini hari pertama ku".Dilihatnya gadis mungil berambut hitam, iris nya berwarna violet. Nafasnya sedikit ngos-ngosan, wajahnya merona merah karena berlari, membuat wajahnya makin manis, Ichigo tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu, merasa diperhatikan gadis itu menoleh kearah Ichigo dan tersenyum sambil bertanya

"Kau terlambat juga?"

Ichigo yang salah tingkah hanya bisa mengangguk bisa dipastikan ada semburat malu di pipi nya saat ini.

"Kau murid baru disini?"Tanya Ichigo

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu berkata "Iya aku murid baru disini" jawabnya singkat.

**Ichigo POV**

Dia menjawab singkat,"Bagaimana kalau aku ketahuan ayah kalau aku terlambat pada hari pertama aku masuk sekolah" dia berkata lemas sambil menghela nafas Aku melihat para murid lain yang terlambat sama seperti kami rela masuk meskipun harus mendapatkan hukuman yang terkenal kejam dari Kenpachi sensei, kasihan juga kalau dia harus dihukum, tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide lalu aku menoleh padanya sambil ternyum dan berkata

"Hey kau mau masuk kan?" -

Iya hanya mengangguk,

"Ayo ikut aku"ajakku sambil mengajaknya berlari dan menggenggam tangannya yang mungil, selagi Kenpachi sensei tidak melihat kearah kami berdua

Setelah berlari beberapa meter, kami berdua tiba di sisi sebelah selatan sekolah yang banyak pepohonan, dia terlihat bingung.

"Tempat ini hanya aku dan teman geng ku yang tahu" jelasku

Dia hanya tersenyum geli "Jadi kau sudah terbiasa seperti ini ya"

Haduh aku jadi malu, tiba-tiba dia menatap sesuatu, aku mengikuti arah pandangannya kulihat dia melihat tangan kami yang masih saling berpegangan sehabis berlari tadi

"Maaf" kataku sambil melepaskan tangannya yang lembut hanya tersenyum, lagi-lagi aku tersihir oleh keindahan mata saat ia tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kita masuk ke sekolah?"tanyanya

Dia hanya melihat tembok putih dihadapan kami berdua.

"Begini caranya…kau naik ke pundakku lalu kau naik ke pagar itu, jangan meloncat terlalu berbahanya, kau turun menggunakan pohon itu"aku menjelaskan padanya.

Dia terlihat ragu, "Kenapa?"tanyaku

"Ehmmm kurasa aku takkan bisa naik, kau lihat aku memakai rok pendek" Kulihat rok pendek kotak-kotaknya ciri khas sekolahku.

"Tenang saja aku takkan mengintip kok, kau naik saja ke pundakku"aku menyakinkan dia.

Dia masih terlihat ragu.

"Ya sudah aku duluan ya kalau kau memang ragu biar aku saja yang naik,kau boleh kembali ke gerbang depan."

Dia kembali berpikir, aku melemparkan tasku melewati tembok.

"Tapi….kau janji takkan mengintipkan?"tanyanya

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil berkata cuek"Tenang saja lagi pula aku tak tertarik pada gadis pendek dan berdada rata seperti mu"aku pun berjongkok, isyarat untukknya agar naik ke pundakku.

Tapi aku tak juga merasakan dia naik ke bahuku, aku meliriknya dia hanya diam,matanya terlihat marah, kenapa dia aku mengingat lagi apa yang ku ucapkan barusan,waduh gawat .

"Maaf saja ya kalau badanku pendek dan dadaku rata sehingga tidak menarik di mata MU"dia berkata sarkastik sambil menatap tajam padaku dia lalu mendekat. Cukup ngeri juga melihat matanya yang marah menatapku,hei aku kan hanya bercanda, langsung menginjakkan kakinya di bahukku agak sakit juga soalnya dia seolah sengaja dan kurasa memang benar dia sengaja menginjaknya keras-keras.

"Berdiri JERUK, aku sudah naik, tanganku tak sampai"

APA katanya JERUK."Hei kau jangan memanggilku JERUK, namaku ICHIGO, PENDEK"

Dia mendengus sambil naik ke pagar,lalu menatapku setelah ada di pohon dia mengangkat alisnya lalu berkata

"Strawberry?nama apaan itu?Jeruk dan Strawberry perpaduan nama buah-buahan yang aneh dan tidak lucu" dia tersenyum meremehkan ku.

Arghh….aku kesal "Hei tarik ucapanmu PENDEK"kataku kesal

Dia hanya mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejekku lalu turun dari pohon meninggalkanku sendiri.

Sialan…aku tarik kata-kataku tadi yang memujinya manis, dia begitu menyebalkan mana membiarkan aku sendiri lagi.

**End of Ichigo POV**

~#~

Ichigo telah ada di dalam kelasnya, untungnya guru yang akan mengajar tidak jadi datang karena sakit. Ichigo masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi kerutan di dahinya jadi terlihat makin mengkerut."Hei Ichigo kau kenapa"Renji pemuda berambut merah, sahabatnya bertanya pada Ichigo yang asik mendengarkan musik di Ipod nya untuk meredakan -tiba saja datang sahabat Ichigo yang kita ketahui bernama Keigo.

"Kau tahu tidak Renji kalau Ichigo disebut jeruk oleh seorang cewek"Keigo berkata sambil tertawa

Muncul 4 siku di kening Ichigo, telah memberitahukan sahabatnya yang bermulut Ember itu mengenai kejadian tadi pagi"Oh jadi itu sebabnya kau jadi kesal seperti ini"

"Dari pada kau kesal begini lebih baik kau ikut denganku besok sore Ichigo ada teman yang mengajakku ikut acara gokon, kebetulan dia kekurangan dua orang, kau mau ikut tidak?"Tanya Renji pada Ichigo

"Hah kenapa Ichigo saja yang diajak?kenapa aku tidak Renji?"tanya Keigo histeris.

"Diam kau, membawamu sama saja mempermalukan diriku sendiri tahu"Jawab Renji menusuk.

Tiba-tiba Ochi sensei wali kelas mereka datang, tenyata pelajaran kedua sudah akan dimulai

"Duduk ditempat kalian masing-masing, buka halaman 37"

Semuanya pun kembali ke tempat masing-masing

~#~

Hari sudah sore matahari telah berganti warna, seperti warna rambut pemuda yang berjalan gontai sehabis melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler karena ia terus-terusan latihan demi melampiaskan rasa berjalan menuju ke depan gerbang sekolahnya ketika ia lihat Uraharasan-tetangganya- ada di depan gerbang sekolahnya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk seorang siswi sekolahnya-yang ia kenali sebagai gadis yang ia "tolong" tadi pagi. Ichigo mengkerutkan keningnya, mungkin dia kerabatnya Urahara-san pikirnya

~Keesokan harinya di sekolah~

Hari ini Ichigo malas masuk pelajaran Fisika, karena itu dia pergi membolos kea tap untuk sekedar beristirahat karena tadi malam ia kurang tidur gara-gara membantu ayahnya yang menolong korban kecelakaan motor di depan rumahnya dan Ichigo baru tidur jam 4 pagi tadi.

Ia berjalan lemas ke pintu atap begitu ia buka pintu atap sekolahnya yang ia lihat

'Bra kelinci?'pikirnya

"Kyaaa… MESUM"seorang gadis berteriak Ichigo terlonjak kaget dan dilihatnya gadis mungil kemarin sedang ganti baju DI ATAP SEKOLAH?

'APA-APAAN INI' Pikirnya

**TBC**

**Author:**Gimana? Bagus ga?

Sebelumnya saia mau bales Review yang Chap kemaren thanks yang udah ngasih saia review kemaren*terharu*

**Ichigo**: Tau ga readers author lagi stress karena sidang study kasus komprehensif pertamanya ditolak alias ditunda sama dosen pembimbingnya, padahal dia bela-belain datang ke RS Ha*an *adikin Bandung, ngejar tu dosen sampe jam 10 malem tapi tetep aja ditolak, tu dosen malah ngetes dan nguji kesabaran si author, hahaha rasain lu alhasil lu kan ga bisa sidang besok, malah sidang pas UAS deket-deket PKMD lagi hahahaha.

**Author**:Bicara lebih banyak dari pada ini awas lu*ngacungin _Scapel_ alias pisau bedah ke leher Ichigo*

**Ichigo**:*menelan ludah* oh Ok..ok…dari pda lu marah-marah ga jelas mending gua bantuin bales review*ngeles* Ok yang pertama untuk **Dee-san** *bolehkah saia panggil begitu* terima kasih untuk review nya, yup IchiRuki pasangan fav author nih, nih udah di update meskipun sangat telat *lirik author*, jangan salahin author karena author sangat ingin mengupdate secepatnya tapi dikarenakan jadwal kuliah dan kegiatan organisasi yang author ikutin apalagi dia kaichou-nya. Jadi ga bisa sembarangan ninggalin gitu Kasih banyak ya review dan baca lagi ya .

**Author**:Berikutnya biar gua aja yang baca,untuk **mio 'ichirugiran' kyo** terima kasih buat masukannya*nunduk* disclaimnya saia taro dibawah jadi tak terlihat, saia sangat terbantu jadi tahu kesalahannya, saia ga merasa digurui lho tapi saia senang **mio-san** mau mengkoreksi beberapa kesalahan author ini, **FBI**? **Fans Berat Inul**?-Plak-

**Ichigo**:Bukan, bodoh maksudnya **Fandom Bleach Indonesia**

**Author: **Oh…hehehe *senyum 5 jari* Thanks buat ucapannya RnR lagi ya..*kitty Eyes*

**Author**: Ok next kita ada **ojou-chan **wah berbau(?) hahaha…saia mahasiswa kedokteran*nunjuk diri sendiri* hmmmm*mikir* ga bener tapi juga ga salah*maksudnya apa?* hahaha silahkan tebak sendiri saia mahasiswa kedokteran atau Kasih sudah meriview fict Gaje ini baca lagi review lagi ya.

**Ichigo: **Berikutnya ada **MeoNg **jangan curiga **MeoNg**-san Author memang Ma-ehm*dibekap author*

**Author**: ngomong lebih ini tetang identitas gw, gw mutilasi lo, ngerti lo

**Ichigo:***ngangguk* huah…*dasar author stress akut* hahahaha lu disebut kurang kerjaan atau lagi senggang, tahu ga sebenarnya fict ini author buat karena lagi kesel ditinggalin seseorang ke Jepang, haha yah kita sebut saja dia kurang kerjaan dan lagi senggang .Thanks sudah meReview dan membaca fict ini ya, baca dan review lagi kalau bisa.

**Author**: hei lihat Ichigo katanya **Meyrin Mikazuki** fict petama gue keren hahahahaha*tertawa narsis* Thanks Meyrin san *peluk Cium buat meyrin san*trims juga buat jempol nya,jadi semangat buat nulis lagi nih, Baca plus Review lagi ya udah saia update kok.

**Ichigo**: eits tunggu dulu nih yang dia puji tuh gue,dia suka sosok keren gua pas pake jas putih dan haori haha.

**Author**: ya…ya..ya terserah lu deh lanjut *Ichigo pundung dipojokan*, berikutnya ada **Kyu9** *kyu-kyu?* wah kita sama-sama author baru nih, salam kenal juga,bagus deh kalau kamu suka ceritanya, mengenai itu rukia atau bukan, ga bisa saia jawab sekarang karena saia juga blom tahu pasti arah ceritanya*APA?*-disambit Ichigo-, boong ding sebenarnya sudah saia rancang alur keseluruhan ceritanya tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya soalnya chap ini dan chap depan kemungkinan masih flashback. Ini udah update baca dan review lagi ya ^^.

**Ichigo**: berikutnya ada **Kiyoe aoi hinamori** san, dimaaf kan sama Author kok karena Kiyoe ngasih review di Fict Gaje ini, salam kenal juga trims buat ucapannya, kenapa rukia ninggalin guae itu akan dijawab sama author di Chap depan, Trims juga buat kritikannya author senang ada yang ngasih saran*lirik author*, aurthor gila ini ga nganggap ini Flame kok, bahkan kyknya kalau dikasih Flame pun dia pasti akan biasa aja*dasar author stress, Nih udah Author Update jangan lupa kasih saran kalau si author ada salah-salah lagi ya. Please read and Review(again).

**Author: **Trims juga untuk para silent reader semua yang telah baca fict saia meskipun kalianmenghilang tanpa jejak.

**So,**

**Mind to**

**Read and Review Please*kitty eyes***


End file.
